lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Calbeius or Urukgoth/Blog post title
Not so sure what I am going to tell about. And yes full disclaimer, THIS IS A STORY I AM ABOUT TO TELL, AND IT PROBABLY WILL BE LONG. ' It also accords with Dominion Lore, meaning the Lore that comes from The Dominion of Middle Earth Server So Lets Begin... And Yes, I recently looked towards the wiki coding stuff, and it was quite fun. Anyways, lets begin... Far up in the North, but not farther than the Northern Downs, are a scattered race of Men called the Dunedain of the North. They aren't as large as they were 2 millenniums ago. They are small and live in small camps and villages. They are scattered all across Eriador, or what was once known as The Kingdom of Arnor. In Eriador and Minhiriath, that is where they take refuge, that is where they organize locations to keep the old folk of Broken Arnor. The Rangers of the North are their defense forces. They tend to explore farther than the North Downs. They enter Rhudaur and tend to take ancient settlements that still belong to the Hillmen. At times, they unexpectedly receive help from the Valley of Imladris. Imladris seems to serve the same purpose as the Rangers, but they do not go farther than the Ettenmoors. Rangers don't often travel farther than the Ettenmoors, as it contains a land as dark and cold as an evil winter... Angmar. The Land colder and darker than the Ettenmoors. It contains more evil than most places. It was first formed in the same 2 millenniums ago that Arnor was an existing and unified kingdom of Men. This land was created by what was believed to be a Black Numenorean. But soon in the future, he was recognized as The Lord of the Nazgul, Chief Lieutenant of the Dark Lord Sauron. His known name wasn't chosen until he unified the Orc Hoards and other evils with the symbol of the Iron Crown. That was when he was recognized as The Witch King of Angmar. This is one of the reasons the Rangers dared not to travel farther north, entirely because of the Witch King. Those that did go farther never returned. Those that contemplated entering have heard of Glorfindel's prophecy. "''Do not pursue him! He will not return to this land. Far off yet is his doom, and not by the hand of man will he fall." This prophecy changed the minds of those who wished to explore the cold wasteland known as Angmar. Eventually it was known to the Dunedain that they had to keep close watch on Angmar. Entirely because of its resurrection in the Year 2400 TA. Along with hearing of the Wars of Angmar and the Noldor. Eventually the land died down, but the Dunedain knew Angmar was rebuilding its forces, so they needed to construct settlements in the North. They were not foolish enough to build their constructions at the exact borders of the Iron Home, but within the Taiga. It could be said that this was The Rangers Imladris. It was well hidden from the Spawn of Angmar, but it soon would be found. It was not known what this settlement was called (but to be honest, I have forgotten its name) but soon spies of Angmar would bring back its name and location. Angmar at the time, known within its lands, was broken. It had broken into its own military districts controlled by the state governments. Its National Government had no king at the time. It was being ruled by The Witch King's Chief Lieutenant, Urukgoth. Although he is capable of maintaining Angmar as a full nation, it was expensive and acquiring difficult. Urukgoth preferred on finishing Carn Dum for The Witch Kings return. So, he let them break into their own districts and to be ruled by state governments. Although, he informed his leaders within the districts that if any army organization was built on un-authorization, he would remove its leader personally to maintain Angmar's secrecy. So during the time, Angmar was in a peaceful state of mind. Most Orcs and Uruks within Angmar built their ways of combat for their own reasons. Some tried to establish more forms of food, but most of them failed. Which is why they turned to the Southern part of the Ettenmoors. The more they move downwards, the warmer it grew, which was good in their own ways of farming. Soon enough from the Ettenmoors, they established a farming district not far from a Rhudaurian Settlement known as Hithlad. From their was a large farm district that Angmar held dear. Although The Witch King didn't care much of food productions, his minions and servants did. The Witch King won't take food production seriously until he realizes it makes the Orcs stronger and more determined to fight. Urukgoth grew close to finishing Carn Dum under The Witch King's demanded requirements. Once it was finished, he had the power to resurrect the Witch King from his current demise. Soon, The Dunedain, and approximately all forms of Men and Elves, would feel the presence of the Witch King once again. '''Lord Calbeius, A Leader of Darkness (To the End of the Free Peoples!) Category:Blog posts